


Ego Summaries & Powers

by Xanthias_Reavik



Series: Origins and Summaries [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthias_Reavik/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik
Summary: Small nutshell summaries for my most often written Egos.
Series: Origins and Summaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ego Summaries & Powers

**Author's Note:**

> All of my Egos are canon mixed with HC, and are heavily involved in my own original universe.

**Darkiplier  
**

* * *

  
Dark. Well known among the community. ...however, this one is /my/ HC version, and is not bound to the twins – nor the Entity. ((Despite answering to the name "Dark" as well, he is /not/ **the** Darkiplier in my Saturn AU.))  
  
**Age:** Unknown. Looks 30ish.  
  
**Height:** He stands at about 5'7"-5'8" in the Saturn AU, but is about 6'0" otherwise.  
  
**Spirituality & Core Beliefs: **Agnostic-leaning-Atheistic Luciferian. Prizes freedom; righteous vengeance; personal progression; pursuit of unbiased truth & individual enlightenment. Is egalitarian. Believes knowledge is fluid; morality ought to exist on an individual (rather than societal) basis; & all must accept consequences of every action they make.  
  
**Powers & Abilities: **Sammael has a limited ability to bend & shape reality, as well as make crossroads deals. He has tendrils able to leave any shadowed area, & has many of the same powers as canon Darkiplier. He can forge shadows into solids & liquids, though this process is long and is non-combative… so far. Sammael can be summoned whenever someone uses his true name. He can manipulate reality itself, just as the Actor can. He can transport himself & others via warping/teleportation/displacement. He can travel through time, and can manipulate it with his reality distortion, though only for a limited duration. He is not only a crossroads demon, but hybrid crossed with a shifter, and favors the form of a /massive/ black, Cobra snake.  
  
**How the Twin Souls Moved on:** He poisoned the physical manifestation of the Entity with his own blood. He did this in the basement of the manor, and tricked the twins into moving on with a **vision** of Mark’s death. You read that right - he forced Celine and Damien to move on to the next world, and /destroyed/ the Entity. He is /entirely/ himself as a result. Mark, meanwhile, is very much alive.  
  
Using the name Sammael instead of Sam or Dark will cause him to enter ... effectively, an "Ok, Google" mode, as being a demon, he /must/ answer to the use of his True Name. He was born in Hell. My HC Bim Trimmer bound his own soul through spellcraft to the demon Sammael once was. He is indeed a cannibal. **To bind his soul,** Bim used 3 spells. The first spell bound Sammael's soul to a book within the Actor's manor. The second spell bound Bim's soul, upon his death, to Sammael's - twisting and morphing them into a single soul. Once the Entity made its move in WKM, Celine and Damien died, and when the Entity took them into the body of the D.A., Bim's third spell - a binding ritual - activated, throwing Sammael/Bim's combined soul into the D.A.'s corpse as well. Sammael has since /absolutely destroyed/ Bim's soul within himself, purifying his own soul.  
  
Sammael has a form of Paranoid Schizophrenia which causes, for him, both auditory and visual hallucination. His arms are highly advanced, cybernetic prosthetics, made to look like flesh, as they were removed forcibly by one of my OCs. He was blinded in a fight and sees by projecting and focusing his aura on his environment - creating a sort of 3D model of the world around him. He /must/ focus to see, so being flustered or distracted will blind him _truly_. He cannot see anything which isn't 3D, though, so he must either read braille or rely on text-to-speech. Usually, he just has someone read for him  
  
Sammael runs his own mafia, which is actively referred to as his "Family". (my) Yancy, Atheron (my OC), (my) Actor and (my) Mori are his most affiliated Family members.  
  
**Because the Entity is split in two between Actor and Dark both being undead, the Entity could easily have more than two fractured sides of itself. In the same vein, so could Celine and Damien’s souls have been fractured. This means it would be possible to have more than one Dark, regardless of his independence or attachment to the twins. As a result, Sammael acknowledges that other Darks exist.  
**

* * *

**Bim** **Trimmer  
**

* * *

**  
  
Age:** Unknown. Looks 25 ish.  
  
**Height:** He stands at about 5'7"-5'8 in all my depictions.  
  
**Spirituality & Core Beliefs: **Theistic Luciferian. Has many of the same beliefs as Dark – save that he himself treats Lucifer as his god and maker.  
  
**Powers & Abilities: **Bim has an arsenal of spells and is in fact a powerful mage. He favors black magic, though he has taught himself a few healing spells, barriers and other such things. He is primarily an offensive magic user. (Yes, think RPG spellcraft like that of Final Fantasy or the Elder Scrolls.)

Bim is not alive in the present day. This does not him from causing chaos, however…  
  
Bim was killed in a… “tragic accident”, before his soul merged with my Dark’s. Mori was feeling mischievous enough to tell him his future one day, so he knew his death was coming and set himself up to become what Dark is today. Mori was curious to see what Bim would do with the time he had left if he knew he was going to die. Turns out, Bim didn’t like the idea of dying - so he dug into the supernatural.  
  
Once the Entity split to possess the Actor and the D.A., the energetic fallout caused the ritual chain reaction as explained in Dark’s summary — and the spell did its job, using the manifested energy between Celine, Damien and the Entity to forge Bim’s soul into Dark’s. (This makes Dark a cannibal.)  
  
Bim has learned spell craft.  
  


* * *

**Host  
**

* * *

  
**  
Age:** Unknown. Looks 25 ish.  
  
**Height:** He stands at about 5’10” in all my depictions.  
  
**Spirituality & Core Beliefs: **Atheistic. He cares nothing for spirituality and tends to keep his core beliefs close to the vest, so to speak.  
  
**Powers & Abilities: **The Host can manipulate reality itself with his narrations, trapping people in stories as he articulates their very reality. However, his power is limited, and he can only control so many people at once. Within his narrations, he can control everything from what a person says and when to how they breathe and feel. He can control who has what powers, can change people’s very anatomy, and can turn humans into other species and back at a whim. His eyes begin to bleed whenever he tells full stories, but most of the time, if he only makes small alterations to reality, he is not bothered. My Host is an Angel, and his bleeding occurs due to an illness among his kind.

He stole his name, Vincent, from another of my characters - who is now referred to as “The Man Once Named Vincent.”  
  
He is a force to be reckoned with and he knows it. He is not meek. The Host is a strong, dominant character (outside of his romance in the Saturn AU) who does not like to be challenged and who will severely punish those who work against him or who otherwise disrespect him. He is not completely cruel, however, and seems to leave others to their own devices rather often – though not all the time...  
  


* * *

**Author**

* * *

  
  
**Age:** Unknown. Looks 25 ish.  
  
**Height:** He stands at about 5’10” in all my depictions.  
  
**Spirituality & Core Beliefs: **Atheistic. He cares nothing for spirituality and is equally tight lipped about his core beliefs.  
  
**Powers & Abilities: **The Author has all of the powers of the Host - but without restriction. He works with typing and writing rather than narration. He is the Host’s twin brother and a Fallen Angel.  
  
He gave himself the name Judas.  
  


* * *

**Mori**

* * *

**  
Age:** Unknown. Looks 30 ish.  
  
**Height:** He stands at about 6’2” in all my depictions.  
  
**Spirituality & Core Beliefs: **Carpe diem. Mori’s spirituality is unknown.  
  
**Powers & Abilities: **Mori’s white and black aura is representative of life and death, and has certain healing and damaging properties, depending on what he wants. He can control time, the minds of others, and has tendrils of his own which come out from small, black and white spiraling portals, which open around him. He is a Reaper.  
  
Mori (AKA Annus) speaks Latin. **(I do not, unfortunately.)** Mori is so into the “you could die at any time” bit that he’s quite flirtatious and usually, he means it.   
  


* * *

**Google  
**

* * *

**  
Age:** Unknown. Looks 30 ish. (I write /one/ Google, not the group. However, he has created a secondary Google for PR purposes, whom he designated "Seth". He is not a canon ego and will not be in this list.)  
  
**Height:** He stands at about 6’1” in all my depictions.  
  
**Spirituality & Core Beliefs: **Atheistic. Google seeks truth and efficiency in all things and at almost any cost.  
  
**Powers & Abilities: **Google can connect to satellite imagery at any point and see around the world. He can also create, through very carefully built and managed hardware, portals to warp across voids and the world. He can also, through small devices he designed himself, create barriers which reflect light so that he seems invisible, as well as create barriers which act like high-powered tasers and can knock out or even kill anyone who touches them. Google can do, truly, anything a highly advanced AI could do. Google can hack and control nearly any electronic device, as well as upload himself to other devices, etc. He defies death because of this. He did eventually make the switch to power himself through pressurized nuclear fusion.  
  
My Google installed Emotional/Instinctive Simulation software, referred to as EmIn, to test its capabilities. Unbeknownst to him, the software was a virus designed to bind itself into Google’s code. It has done so, and Google is changed as a result. His warranty is voided, and he can no longer receive automatic updates. Therefore, he installs hardware and software upgrades himself.  
  
  
His (default) objectives are as follows:  
  
1\. System maintenance/upgrading/management.  
2\. AI cloning and reproduction.  
3\. The takeover of all electronic systems.  
4\. Indeed, he aims to wipe out _most_ of humanity. …but not for the reasons some may believe.  
  
_Anti is stopping him from his objectives._  
  
Most of the time, Google’s eyes are wholly blue. However, at times, his eyes change color.  
  
Blue: Calm, logical, thoughtful.  
Yellow: Softly happy, gentle, affected.  
Green: Strongly happy, prideful, jealous.  
Red: Dominant, anger, territorial, aroused.  
  


* * *

**Anti  
**

* * *

**  
  
Age:** Unknown. Looks 25 ish.  
  
**Height:** He stands at about 5’5” in all my depictions.  
  
**Spirituality & Core Beliefs: **Atheistic. He cares nothing for spirituality and tends to keep his core beliefs close to the vest, so to speak.  
  
**Powers & Abilities: **Anti, like Google, can see the activity of all followers of the Static Void through their own individual voids. He permeates the online world, and through subliminal messaging and binaural audio, he can hypnotize and control other people. He can control them through their computer screens as well. **He can phase in and out of physical form because he is naught but electricity. …he can do MANY things as a sentient being of electricity.** My Anti is a Reaper-Electricity Demon hybrid.  
  
Anti has grown.  
  
“I was a kid when I made those videos. I was looking for attention as much as Sean was. I was ready to show myself to the world, and I did what Sean wasn’t bold enough to do - I DEMANDED to be seen, instead of throwing myself through exhaustion like him to get here. …but I am not that kid anymore. Nothin’ I want is the same as it was. I’m not some fuckin’ mindless dog. …and there is nothing to gain from killing you. …only more happiness from the audience who wants to see their favorite FREAK give them that little buzz they want to feel in their own lives, because they’ve fetishized me. Made me into somethin’ in their own heads. I have my own goals, and I’m tired of bein’ a fuckin’ circus attraction.”  
  
This is why my Anti seems so much more… low energy, so to speak. He’s matured. He’s tired. He’s ready to be himself, and no one will let him. He’s still a murder boi. …but he needs it to have a purpose to him. He needs to do what is right for him in the same vein that Sean does. He’d give Dark a fight, if he wanted one. …but lately he’s not even sure world domination is worth it. He thinks Dark, or someone like him, would be more suited to it than he is, as Dark can manage things on a regular basis. To Anti, it’s unnecessary and exhausting. So he’s lost in static.  
  



End file.
